


terra incognita: prima luce

by vivisavior



Series: terra incognita [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Magic AU, Mermaids, Vampires, Witches, squint for side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: omne ignotum pro magnifico - every thing unknown is fascinating ;a story of witches, vampires and other odd creatures.





	1. I. INITIUM

**Author's Note:**

> it's a long time project but i'm not very confident in long fic but since this part is all written i might as well share it with you  
  
english is not my first language, don't mind the mistakes

initium — beginning

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Usually, Heejin spends her mornings preparing potions, ointments even cooking for herself and customers, and spends her afternoons tidying her shop or reading books. The black haired girl interrupts her activities when someone comes in, gladly helping whoever enters. Except when she knows it's Hyunjin, she believes that the other black haired girl only comes to annoy her all day. But she likes her, a lot, they're are childhood friends in fact.

Heejin grew up part of the Silver Sisters Coven and even though Hyunjin not being part of the coven, there wasn't a lot of young witches and wizards around so they naturally became friends. Wandering in the forest, learning spells and preparing potions, always together.  
Definitely, Heejin was better at differentiating herbs and plants, preparing potions and was a fast learner. Being this good, but also showing an absolute kindness towards others, allowed the young witch to inherited the witchcraft shop of this area, near the forest and the closest to humans.  
But Hyunjin, not only being better at charms and other curses, had something only few had. Coming from a powerful family of witches and wizards, she inherited the family trick, meaning she can shift to a cat whenever she wants. Whenever wasn't always true. While Heejin was learning how to mix plants together to save people, or to kill them, and how humans and animals anatomies work, Hyunjin was suffering with her two big brothers until the spell rolled naturally on her tongue, until she could transform without even saying it, until it was a reflex.  
And a reflex it is now, when she enters Heejin's shop she changes into her ginger fluffy cat form, she always wished she could be a more discreet cat like one of her brother being a slender black cat but she learned to appreciate her fur, and goes sleeping at her usual spot, a chair by the window illuminated by the sun most of the day. She doesn't notice but when she comes around Heejin have that small smile on her lips and a cup of tea ready for her.  
Some days they don't see each others, mostly because Heejin is a really busy person, she's probably the only vet in the area and as much as the people from the nearest villages likes to joke about her, they appreciate Heejin's kindness and advises.

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Hyunjin is sleeping on the counter when Yeojin, a young girl rather small but really energetic that stops by sometimes, enters the shop. Heejin is reading a book about magical creatures, seeping her tea from time to time.

"Hello Heejin, hello Hyunjin"

The young woman finishes her line before closing her book and smiles at the girl. Hyunjin just moves her tail when Yeojin pets her, scratching just where she likes the most, she's purring.

"Hi Yeojin, how can I help you today?"

An awkward laugh escapes Yeojin's lips, she plays with her fingers and licks her lips before speaking:

"Well. Prince Henry disappeared again."

Heejin frowns with a smile "Again? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I promise!"

The witch laughs and looks at Hyunjin stretching on the counter, jumping off and walking to the door. She knows where she is going.

"I want that frog to be happy you know.."

There's a little bit of sadness in her voice, Heejin knows how much the girl cares about Prince Henry and just wonders why he would escape again. She'll help the younger find her frog, again, because she doesn't mind helping a friend.  
Hyunjin go through the door but as a human this time and Yeojin greets her with a small smile. The tall witch can be a bit intimidating or even appear cold but she actually cares about the people around and just loves to tease and to mess around.

"Don't you find it weird that you and Heejin's cat have the same name?"

Hyunjin smirks when she sees the other black haired witch's eyes widens, frowning trying to be menacing. Yeojin is just a child, a human one with it, she can't know about their secret, she can't know about witchcraft because History taught them to not trust humans. For the young girl, Heejin is just some eccentric apothecary and vet near the village she lives in that helps everyone with their cold and others sickness, and Hyunjin, her friend.

"Yeah I think it's weird too! Why your cat is called like me?"

Hyunjin empathizes on the word me. Heejin rolls her eyes making the other girl laughs, the short girl just observes the exchange. The cat girl's attention comes to Yeojin.

"What's your big head doing here anyway?"

"I- Hey my head isn't big!"

"My bad, it's because you're so small"

Heejin rolls her eyes with a sigh and a smile, Yeojin groans and tries to hit the taller girl's arms but misses it.  
They finally stop their little bickering and sit down while Heejin goes to grab tea cups and biscuits, she is nice like that.  
After a while in silence, eating the homemade cookies, Yeojin sighs.

"What are we going to do for Prince Henry?"

Heejin smiles, she is sitting with them at the table of her shop.

"I'll go get him later don't worry too much. Just come back next week."

The short girl smiles and nods eagerly.

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Jungeun loves to travel but she really hates how easily she can get lost. She looks around her but nothing rings anything in her mind. It's just the forest, trees and trees with more trees and shrubs and bushes for her. She sighs and wonders how can Heejin never get lost in this forest and wishes she was with her. For a travelling witch, she feels the dumbest witch ever.

She whistles to call her pet owl and waits sitting on a log. She doesn't know how much time she will have to wait before Garnet decides to come to her, the bird really only does what she wants. She is never too far away from her but she only comes when she wants.  
Jungeun thinks that Heejin doesn't have a pet and it's very odd for a witch but thinking again, she already has Hyunjin she doesn't really need another pet, she chuckles at the thought.

She sighs, no signs of Garnet around. Fine, she thinks, she's going to take a break and eat. She opens her bag and takes out a nut bread and her gourd. She hears rustles not far away, Jungeun isn't exactly the bravest witch out there and this, stresses her a bit. She would've known if it was her owl and it's definitely not her. The brunette sighs, after all she is in the forest, it might be Heejin's territory or even Haseul's but not hers, if a wolf or a bear wants to taste her, they will, she's not strong enough to stop them anyway. She hears another rustles behind her this time and jumps, hand on her knife attached to her belt. A little squirrel comes out from the bush and the witch lets out the breath she was holding.

"Oh my god, I really thought I was dying today."

She kneels down, grabbing nuts in her bag and stretches her hand to the little animal.

"Hey come here"

She chuckles when the squirrel makes its way to her and takes to nuts in her hand to run away.  
The brunette hears noises in the tree just above her.

"Took you long enough."

She looks up with a smile, stretches her left arm for the owl to rest and grabs with her right hand a piece of fresh meat to give Garnet.

"So now tell me where to go, I'm following you."

The owl cries and moves her wings, the witch gives her another piece of meat. The bird finally goes through the trees and Jungeun follows close behind.

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Vivi, a curiously pastel pink haired witch, is reading a book called "Demons and how to manipulate them without them to notice" while Haseul, who is just a very normal witch, helped Heejin and Hyunjin during their formation, is making tea for the both of them. She settles the tea cups on the table when they hear noise coming from the window. They look at it and see a beautiful owl waiting.

"Oh it's Garnet."

"You know this owl ?"

Haseul nods and frowns "Hm yeah it's Jungeun's pet."

Vivi cocks a brow and smiles, teasing the younger woman "I see."

She blushes and stutters "I-It's not like that! And you know, we broke up a while ago.."

The pink haired witch smiles softly and nods at Haseul embarrassment.

"But why is Garnet here?"

And there's a knock on the door.

Vivi hums and gets up walking to her room "I'll leave you two alone."

Haseul rolls her eyes, knowing Vivi only hides so she doesn't have to explain why she's still alive after few hundreds years.  
The old witch, who truly doesn't look old, is like a legend, is a legend among all others but only few knows she's living her best life in the middle of the forest with Haseul. Actually only Heejin knows the old witch's existence because Haseul buys books for her at the shop from time to time and the young witch found it odd for the other woman to buy so many books and not being able to talk about them. Heejin stops sometimes by the house when she's out picking herbs and plants for the shop, they drink tea and share pieces of knowledge all together.

The witch opens the door to a surprised Jungeun. They share an embarrassed laugh and Haseul gestures her to enter.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Jungeun is trying to look anywhere but at the older witch and Haseul is equally flustered.

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm lost."

The oldest of them smiles softly, she knows her.

"I figured out, you get lost pretty easily."

Jungeun laughs scratching her neck in embarrassment. There's another silence. Haseul sits on of the armchair and the other follows on the other armchair.

"You want some tea?"

"I don't want to intrude"

"No don't worry, you probably need a break after getting lost, again."

The younger witch smiles and mutters a thank you when Haseul gives her the cup.  
She looks all around, observing the room they are in.

"You live here alone?"

Haseul breathes and answers hesitantly "Y-yeah?"

"Oh okay. It looks nice."

The older whispers "Thank you"

They fall in another silence, but this time it's more comfortable than before, like it used to be between them.  
They used to be lovers, they cared so much for each other and they still do, but they don't regret breaking up. They took separate ways in life, Haseul wanted to settle down, she is fine living in the forest in her little house, and Jungeun always wanted to travel and to discover new things, for her mostly. They decided it was time for them to do what they really wanted to do, with or without the other.  
Since the younger one was always away it still felt fresh when they accidentally meet, but no hard feelings, always wishing the best.

They talk for a bit, about Jungeun last trips mostly, before she decides it's time for her to go.

"It was nice to see you again, Haseul."

"Likewise, Jungeun."

Jungeun always loved how Haseul said her name, she smiles at the thought. They walk to the door and stay here a bit.

"Write me when you travel please."

The brunette smiles widely at the other witch "Yeah I will!"


	2. II. EX UNGUE LEONEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new character introduction i guess

ex ungue leonem — we recognize the lion by its claw strike

• ──── ☽ ──── •

She knows the forest like the back of her hand and also knows where Prince Henry ran again. There's, in the forest, a wide clearing with a pond, not far away from the village where Yeojin lives but still, strangers to the forest shouldn't wander here, getting lost is so easy.

Heejin slowly makes her way to the clearing, she can't see it yet, observing her surrounding, she not only out to get the frog, she needs to pick up some plants and fruits, she feels something is going to happen soon and as a witch, she trusts her instinct.

She is picking up some flowers on the ground when she hears a quite threatening noise behind her, not too close but not so far away from her. She moves her head fast, grabbing the knife hanging at her waist.

"I see, you're still fast."

She sighs in relief when she recognizes the owner of the voice and gets up.

"Vivi, nice to see you here."

They hug briefly and talks about their own situations, Vivi explaining they have Jungeun at home so obviously she couldn't stay and that she escaped from her own room and Heejin explaining the adventures of Prince Henry, Yeojin's frog.

They walk toward the clearing and settle down for a moment to rest, they've been out for few hours now.

Heejin watches the pond carefully, pacing around to see if the frog is here. She smiles when she spots him.

"Hey buddy, let's take you home."

She takes a bit of time before catching the frog, obviously the animal is reluctant to come back home. Vivi only laughs at the scene before her eyes, Heejin jumping around and talking to a frog is quite funny.

The young witch finally put her hands on the animal and runs to her bag and grabs a special box she made only for Prince Henry.

• ──── ☽ ──── •

On the way back to Haseul's and Vivi's little house, they hear a whimper not far away. Heejin looks at the older witch asking herself if she should check. She sighs and walks slowly in the direction of the noise. As much as she likes animals, they're still wild and some of them are hard to approach especially when they are in a delicate position. Predators are very aggressive when they are injured.

Heejin looks over the tree in front of her and gasps when she see a black wolf. She frowns, it's too little to be an adult but definitely too big to be a cub. And looks like it's alone. She watches the wolf from where she is and sees it's in bad shape, an open wound on the shoulder. The witch presses her lips together and sighs, she can't leave it alone, the animal needs care. She approaches calmly presenting her hands in front of the wolf who moves to look at her but cries right away.

"Hey buddy what happened to you?"

Heejin kneels next to the wild animal her hand still near the head, the wolf moves again and lick her hand. The young woman smiles softly and caress the head. The wolf accepts the help.

"Promise me you won't bite."

The wolf sighs and Heejin cocks an eyebrow, does this wolf actually understand what she says?

"Hey Vivi I think you can come."

She turns her head to observe the wound, it's really an odd injury. She took care of a lot of injuries and wounds and she's sure this one is different, it doesn't look like made by a claw or fangs, she concludes it's probably not made by an animal.

She hears the older witch coming behind her and resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Looks like our new friend made an unfortunate encounter. A vampire did that. And by the way it's a her."

Heejin looks for something in her bag nodding while Vivi examines the wolf. She takes out a little bottle with a little label "wounds ointment" and bandages, she never goes out without bandages and some ointments more for herself than for others, she is kind of clumsy but at least she doesn't get lost in the forest.

She take a wooden stick and presents it to the wolf.

"You will want to grab that and not cry, I will be quick."

While Heejin applies the ointment and the bandage she talks softly and says reassuring words to the animal who whimpers in pain.

"I'll stitch you at home is that okay with you?"

"Hm Heejin I think she passed out."

The young witch eyes widens. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll help you carry her to your house, it's not too far"

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Heejin is alone in her shop with an injured wolf and little frog and believe her when she says it's the weirdest thing that happened here.

She takes care of Prince Henry first, putting him in the spare aquarium she has with water and branches from a tree outside. She observes him for few minutes actually worried of the well-being of the tiny animal.

Then she looks at the passed out wolf on the carpet of her back shop and sighs, she is gonna have to stitches the wound of a big dog alone in her shop, she is a little nervous. She knows Hyunjin wouldn't help her, the wolf is probably a no-no for the cat witch.

The wolf moves and tries to get up, Heejin catches her.

"Hey there, nope, you can't get up, I have to take care of that wound first, will you let me?"

She looks at the animal with a little smile and knitted brows, the wolf moves her head and lays in her initial position, the witch takes it for a yes and stand to get ready.

There's boiling water next to her on a plate, brand new bandages, a bottle of ointment, one of a colorless alcohol, one of a pain killer mixture of plants, several needles and suture. She even changed her outfit, thinking pants and buttoned shirt would be more practical than the dress she usually wears at the shop. She is ready.

After several minutes of battling with a needle and the wolf's skin, involving cries, blood, pain and a lot of sorry, Heejin is finally done. The wound is stitched and bandaged. She wipes her forehead with her arm, swallows a mouthful of the alcohol and feeds the pain killer to the wolf.

She thinks of all the cleanup she is going to do and where she could put the wolf for her to rest until she recovers. She decides to move the animal to her spare room pulling the carpet to the said room.

"Okay I'll come back with covers, howl if you need me I guess"

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Heejin is scrubbing the floor with a piece of cloth when Hyunjin comes in the shop, she hears the witch making weird noises and looks up to see her face all scrunched.

"It really stinks here ew"

The witch shakes her head and gets up with a small smile.

"Yeah I saved a wolf, she's resting in the other room."

Hyunjin makes a disgusted face and sighs.

"Don't give that wolf all of your attention."

She says sitting on the counter and changing into a cat. Heejin smiles softly with a cocked brow and goes in the back shop.

"Don't you want tea first?"

The cat girl just purrs in response moving her fluffy tail.


	3. III. DUM VITA EST, SPES EST

dum vita est, spes est — while there is life, there is hope

• ──── ♆ ──── •

She is running. She runs the fastest she can. She wasn't supposed to be here. It wasn't in her plan but something deep inside her was telling her to be here and then this big storm started. The witch doesn't understand but she runs, she doesn't need to understand, she is a witch, she trusts her instinct and if her instinct is telling her to run for her life, then she runs. She has a little blue fish between her hands. She doesn't know exactly why she picked up the little animal and why she's running with it. She looks at it in her hands, scrunches her nose and sighs, the rain is lashing her face, it's so cold, she hates it. Her clothes are sticking to her body, she really hates when it rains and she have to be outside.

"Please stay alive."

She still runs, her lungs and legs are burning but her guts are telling her to keep running for her life and to save that fish. She trips face first and curses opening her hands, hoping she didn't crush the fish. She is soaked, she's cold, she can tastes blood in her mouth but the fish is safe. She sighs and gets up in shock when she hears thunder rumbles above her. She still not the bravest witch out there. And she runs again, as far as her legs can take her.

She finds a tavern and bursts through the door.

"I need a water pitcher. Lukewarm the water please."

The owner looks at her weirdly but compiles to her request and gives her the pitcher. She opens her hands and tests the water before putting the fish in it. She jumps around when she sees the fish moving slowly in the water clearly alive, the man looks at her even more weirdly. She hands him money.

"I need a room to change."

He shows her a door in the back of the tavern and gives her a key.

She takes the pitcher with her and locks herself in the room. She looks around, the room is simple, just a table with comfortable chairs scattered around. She sits and starts to dress off, she really hates wet clothes, they stick to the skin and it's so cold. She dries them with the new spell she learned not a long ago, she is satisfied, it works very well, she'll teach it to Heejin. She dresses up and sits again. She puts her arms on the table and her head on her arms and observe the blue fish.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She traces the pitcher with her finger, she can see the fish is in a bad shape, she can guess it's supposed to be a beautiful blue fish with majestic fins but here and there pieces are missing. She frowns and whispers.

"What happened to you? Why did you make me run like this?"

She gets up when she hears a knock on the door, she opens and meets the owner's eyes.

"I was wondering, do you want to eat something warm? I guess you were caught in the storm? Miss?"

"Jungeun. Yes please, I'd love to."

She answers with a polite smile.

• ──── ♆ ──── •

After getting her warm meal she asks the owner of the tavern if he has a spare jar. Once the blue fish is in the transparent jar, she asks for fresh meat, it's been a moment the last time she saw Garnet, she'll call her before going back.

When she goes out she is surprised to be greeted by Garnet herself. She smiles at the animal.

"Glad to see you in one piece, here."

She gives her a piece a fresh meat and takes out a paper and a pen from her bag while writing on it she talks to the eating owl.

"Guess what? We have a new buddy. But this buddy looks really bad so we will help him or her?"

She puts her pen in her bag and carefully roll the paper, gives another piece of meat to the bird.

"And you have to give this to Heejin before I come, okay?"

She attaches the paper to Garnet legs and waits for her to be done with her meat to pats her head. The owl flies away with her message.

• ──── ♆ ──── •

Heejin is copying formulas and what-not on a notebook when she hears a loud noise coming from outside. She gets up and looks by the window then opens it when she sees the owl waiting outside. The big bird comes inside, her wings coming in contact with Heejin's face, she sneezes. The owl cries quietly and the witch understands, she goes to the back of her shop. The bird cries again moving her wings.

"Yeah I got it I'm coming"

She comes back with meat and gives it to the bird. She catches the paper attached to her legs and reads carefully.

"An aquarium? Why does she need an aquarium?"

Garnet hoots in response, Heejin sighs and shakes her head.

"Oh thank you Garnet, really helpful"

The bird cries and buries her beak in her left wing, grooming her feathers. The door opens, and a cheerful Yeojin enters, the witch smiles gesturing to the girl to look at the aquarium on the counter. The younger girl's smile widens when she spots her frog moving on the branches. She looks back at Heejin with her big smile and whispers a thank you. The taller girl thinks it's the perfect timing, she needs that aquarium before Jungeun comes at the shop.

She hears ruffling in the back and it reminds her something: the forest is far from safe, especially these days.

"No problem, but Yeojin hm be careful, don't wander in the forest, okay?"

The younger nods still observing Prince Henry not knowing what Heejin could be referring to but full trusting the older girl.

• ──── ♆ ──── •

Heejin is in the back when Jungeun finally arrives. She is welcomed by her owl and a certainly big dog with a bandage on it's upper half sleeping at the side of the counter.

"Ah you're here! Meet Olivia, a female wolf I found the other day"

The young witch has her arms loaded with a lot of different thing, she walks past the wolf and puts everything on the table.

"So your fish?"

Jungeun opens her bag hastily and takes out the jar. The witch opens it and gives it to the other woman.

"I really don't know what happened you know? Like I felt something deep inside me when I was near the water and I found this fish and I don't know why but I took it? And I had to run from this damn storm when I took it? It was really weird you know?"

While Jungeun is rambling about her little adventure, Heejin hums and opens a bottle, the label reads "Never Ending Water" and pours it in the aquarium she found somewhere in the back of the shop. She gives the bottle to Jungeun and gestures her to continue to pour. She grabs a paper write something on it and attaches it to Garnet's leg.

"Garnet sweetie go fetch Hyunjin it's important okay"

She opens the door and the big bird flies outside.

• ──── ♆ ──── •

Jungeun is observing the fish with her hand on the little tank, Heejin is reading the third book she found about fishes and Olivia is resting at her feet. The wolf grunts and moves away when Hyunjin opens the doors. The witch grunts back.

"I don't like you either, you know"

Heejin rolls her eyes at Hyunjin's playful comment and gives up on her book putting it aside. Jungeun gives a small smile to the tall girl who comes near her, approaching her head to the aquarium, she hums.

"It's about that fish? I'm sure you both feels its magical potential"

"Yeah I wasn't sure, you're more sensible than I am to magical creatures. Oh wait!"

Heejin runs to one of the numerous book shelves on the other side of the shop, passes her finger on the back of the books looking for a specific title, she groans. The two other witches looks at her a bit worried. She mumbles to herself.

"I think I lent this book to Jiwoo"

The witch takes a little notebook out of the inside pocket of her robe. She writes few words and closes it.

Jungeun asks what is the notebook.

"Oh remember when I was working on a way to communicate but faster than using birds? Here it is!"

The young witch shows the little book proudly to the other witch.


	4. IV. EX NOVO

ex novo — from new

• ──── ☾ ──── •

The witch is busy with her shop when a young woman opens the door, she seems a bit desperate. She has long dark hair and a round face, anyone would trust her right after meeting her.

Heejin comes to the counter and makes Hyunjin, in her cat form, moves a bit, smiles and speaks with her most amical voice she has.

"How can I help you?"

The woman looks unsure, her gaze fixed on the ground. The witch patiently waits for an answer.

"I am sick"

She slowly nods at the woman in front of her with a worried frown.

"Hm okay, anything else?"

The young woman looks around her, looking for words to say, she bites her bottom lip.

"I...don't feel hungry for food you know, I'm hungry for blood."

"Oh"

"But when I drink blood I feel sick, my stomach hurts and I feel nauseous"

There's a silence between them. Heejin suddenly hums like she found the answer of her visitor's problem.

"Show me your teeth"

The girl opens her mouth showing her canines.

"Hm so you're a vampire"

"yeah I guessed"

She says with a small smile, she is stroking Hyunjin's red fur.

"Since when?"

"I dont know?"

Heejin cocks an eyebrow and Hyunjin moves to have her head under Yerim's hand.

"What's your name again?"

"Yerim!"

The dark haired woman smiles again, a sincere one. Heejin looks around in the shop, deep in thought.

"Yerim, I'm no expert in vampires, I just can recognise one when I see one. Have you tried anything else than blood?"

The young woman shakes her head.

"I know someone that might help you, she's probably the one that knows vampires the best, I'll ask her, she has to come here tomorrow anyway."

Yerim nods slowly, still caressing Hyunjin who is now purring loudly.

"Any place to stay?"

Hyunjin stops purring and grunts.

"You don't even live here, you have no right to tell me anything"

The cat jumps off the counter and lays on the chair near the window, Heejin scoffs.

"And now you're sulking, very mature of you"

She looks at Yerim expecting an answer, the vampire just shakes her head.

"Are you okay with staying with a wolf?"

Yerim frowns with anxiety, Heejin chuckles.

"Look, here's Olivia, she's a young wolf but was severely wounded by a vampire. You think you can share a room?"

The black wolf moves her head up, looking at Yerim for a moment and just puts back her head on her paws with a sigh, Heejin smiles at the gesture.

"I think she likes you"

Yerim laughs quietly, walks to the wolf, squats and stretches her arm to pats her head.

"Hi Olivia, my name is Yerim and I hope we'll be friends"

The wolf's tail moves fast, her head still on her paws and the vampire smiles widely.

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Everyone is sitting around the table with a cup of tea and some freshly made biscuits on a plate, Heejin is close to the counter, Yerim is on her right, Olivia is sitting between them. Two women are sitting across them, a small blonde, frowning. The other woman just has bangs, her hair is a dark red shade. She's seems lost in her thoughts. The small blonde opens her mouth but closes it, looking at the wolf. The other woman speaks instead.

"One thing at time. What is it Gowon? Anything troubling you?"

The small blonde nods turning her head to look at her friend.

"It's Hyejoo, I'm sure it's her"

The black wolf growls and Heejin puts her hand on her head, caressing it and looking at her worriedly. The woman with bangs nods and speaks again.

"Yeah I figured out"

Heejin glances back and forth to Olivia and the other side of the table.

"You know her, Jiwoo?"

"Hm yeah it's our friend, actually, you know Hyejoo?"

Heejin nods with not hiding her surprise and looks at the wolf between her and Yerim. The woman with bangs, called Jiwoo, gets up to come near Olivia who just move to look at her.

"Look Hyejoo I'm really sorry and I understand you're mad, and you know how Sooyoung is-"

Olivia growls showing her long canines, Jiwoo just frowns not intimidated by the wolf but seemingly upset.

"I'm not defending her Hyejoo please"

The woman sighs and looks at the wolf.

"We won't tell her you're here"

The blonde interjects.

"But-"

"I said, we won't tell her"

Gowon groans and looks away.

"We promise, right? Gowon?"

The blonde woman sighs and whispers.

"We promise, yes"

Jiwoo smiles, with a tint of sadness and speaks again.

"I have another idea, Heejin can kick out Sooyoung by saying she doesn't want her in her house, if she can't come in here, she can't approach you then you're safe here you know"

Olivia grunts to assert her agreement, she turns her head and puts it on Yerim thighs, Gowon scrunches her face, she feels her fangs growing. Jiwoo puts a hand on her hand when she sits back. The black haired vampire feels overwhelmed by the shift in the air.

"You okay?"

The blonde breaks out of her trance and licks her lips nodding, Yerim notices her fangs.

"So Yerim, your turn now. Gowon is a vampire and I've been living with few ones for a long time now, you can tell us everything."

The vampire smiles and pats the wolf head. Gowon groans almost imperceptibly, Jiwoo cocks an eyebrow observing the blonde vampire, and nudge her leg with a smile.

"Well. I guess I'm a vampire but I can't eat blood? Does that make sense?"

Jiwoo hums and looks back and forth at the two vampire girls, her arms crossed.

"You do smell like a vampire but I never heard of vampire not being able to feed with blood"

The woman with bangs nods quietly observing attentively Yerim.

"I do remember reading about a very rare condition. Have you tried eating anything else?"

Yerim shakes her head, her brows knitted together.

"Try fruits then. You know like humans love to think vampires are bats? Well a lot of bats eat fruits, they are fruit bats."

Yerim taps her chin with her finger and laughs quietly.

"So you think I'm a fruit vampire? Well, let's try!"

She glances over to Heejin who already got up to grab an apple and throws it to the vampire, she bites it and eats contently. Jiwoo sips her tea and eat a biscuit observing the vampire. Gowon's brows furrow deeply.

"When did you turn?"

Yerim turns her head to look at the blonde and answers mouth full of apple.

"Uh I don't know about that"

"I see, you must be young...where you close from here when you woke up?"

"I guess. I was in the village down the river"

Gowon nods to herself, she will keep that in mind. At the same moment, Jiwoo gets up, delicately puts a hand on the tank and whispers.

"And now your turn buddy"

She chuckles while grabbing a book from her bag.

"So you're a magical creature? But what are you? Let's look in this book, it's okay right?"

Jiwoo flips the pages humming to a song that no ones in the room seem to know. All of sudden she makes a pleased noise.

"So that's what you are?"

Everyone looks at the woman with expectations, she makes eye contact with Heejin and beams.

"It's a mermaid!"

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Yerim looks around and whispers softly to the witch next to her hoping the other women won't hear.

"Heejin do you know what exactly Jiwoo is?"

The witch chuckles softly, they turns around when they hear Jiwoo humming.

"Cursed. I'm cursed to live forever."

"Oh"

The cursed woman grins.

"It's not that bad! The story is dumb enough to be not told. We get used to it you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey we've reached the 4th chapter, i think it's one of my favourite, Jiwoo & Yerim are really fun to write. Anyway troubles are on their way :)  
please comment and leave kudos, and only live for it-


	5. V. ALTERUM NON LAEDERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short angsty chapter

alterum non laedere — to not wound another

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Haseul is cooking peacefully in front of the little fire but she feels like something is changing in the air. Vivi looks at her, a brow arched but there's no emotion on her face, it slightly worries the dark haired witch, the other woman gets up and locks herself in her room. The witch pushes her cooking pot off the fire and glances to the door, waiting. She sits on the chair, her eyes still on the door, arms crossed. She shuts her eyes when she finally hears the knock on the door.

A tall woman is on the other side of the door, she's really attractive with her long brown hair, her eyes are hypnotizing some would say. The short witch knows it's Yves, the local landlord. It's like that, Yves is one of the oldest living, Vivi doesn't count, very few people knows about her. This territory, Yves inherited it from her old family of vampires and she is the one who decides who can live here or not. In fact, she doesn't really care since she has a her own food source at home, sounds strange like this but it's her lover, witches and simple humans just live peacefully on these lands.

Yves looks visibly worried, Haseul doesn't even want to ask what is bothering her, she believes it's beyond her and she's not really close to the woman. The vampire licks her lips and talks.

"Can you help me?"

The witch sensed right, the woman came for help. She purses her lips and shakes her head.

"I don't think I can but I know someone who probably can"

Haseul places Yves in front of the door of Vivi's room, she knocks one time.

"Who?"

Yves glances to the other woman with her eyebrow arched, Haseul just moves her hands showing the vampire she should answer the voice.

"My name is Yves."

"No lies, no little secrets."

Yves groans.

"Sooyoung. Ha Sooyoung."

The voice laughs softly.

"A vampire coming to me, how funny."

The vampire frowns.

"Why are you here?"

"I..."

There's a moment of silence. The door opens, and Haseul moves in panic, Vivi nods in reassurance.

"You what? You think I have all the time of the world? And even if I had it, dealing with you isn't really in my schedule right now."

"I honestly thought you were dead or never existed, Vivi."

Vivi's lips curve in a tiny smile.

"Legends are based on true facts, what can I say?"

The vampire scoffs and smirks at the remark.

"You're so old, you'll die before me, won't you?"

"Not if I kill you before Ha Sooyoung!"

Yves' body freezes, she clenches her jaw, slowly closing her eyes. She didn't expect Jiwoo to come to find her this fast.

At the same time Haseul and Vivi step back, not wanting to interfere in whatever was going to happen here.

"Look at me Sooyoung."

Jiwoo, face scrunched in anger breathing heavily from her run to this house, is facing her but the vampire keeps her gaze fixed to the ground, she didn't want to see how much her girlfriend hates her, she already knows so. She knows she is the one who made her angry. Jiwoo is never angry, sometimes tired, sometimes irritated but never angry. And now she's furious. And furious at Sooyoung with that. The vampire is afraid of her, her small, soft, gentle, fragile lover because even after all these years, these decades, soon 2 centuries together, Sooyoung never saw her angry like this.

"Ha Sooyoung, look at me in the eyes."

She lets a shaky breath out and glances up finally meeting the shorter girl's eyes. And she's afraid of what she sees in them.

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

Jiwoo's voice is low and threatening, there's no hope for Yves in her eyes. The vampire just sighs.

"I see, you're a coward."

Sooyoung flinches, the shorter woman moves, she's leaving.

"Wait, please."

Jiwoo stops in her track and comes back in front of the other woman.

"No Sooyoung. I'm leaving, I can't trust you. Once again, you proved it."

Sooyoung's heart aches and there's nothing she wants to do to stop it. She feels like she deserves it.

"Goodbye Yves."

Jiwoo leaves as fast as she arrived. Sooyoung stays still not even daring to breath until she is sure the other girl is gone. Her lover who was the only one to call her by her name, called her by her nickname.

"What have you done for her to be this angry, Yves? Jiwoo is the nicest person out there."

The vampire takes a deep breath and walks to the nearest chair.

Vivi whispers to Haseul to make some tea.

"Tell us."


	6. VI. HIC ET NUNC

hic et nunc — here and now

• ──── ♆ ──── •

It's been few weeks since she has the company of a wolf and a fish at the shop and Heejin still feels something coming deep in her heart. She is thinking in her bed, the sun is rising slowly in the sky but still close to the ground, she has time before opening the shop. She dismisses the lingering odd feeling and gets up.

She walks to her tiny bathroom, opens the door and meets a tall blonde and very naked woman inspecting her face in the mirror. A small scream of surprise escapes Heejin's lips and the woman turns around with an apologetic look.

"I will give you clothes wait here!"

Heejin runs to the her spare room, where Olivia sleeps on the carpet, grabs underwear, a white buttoned shirt and brown pants, they're Hyunjin's and they'll probably fit the tall woman. She just stretches her hand in the slightly opened door of the bathroom waiting for the other woman to take the clothes and change into it. The witch paces to her shop and sees there's nothing in the aquarium. She realizes the blonde woman is the mermaid Jungeun saved.

"Hey..hm..thanks for the clothes.."

Heejin grins shaking her head, she looks at the mermaid, the woman is tracing with her finger between her eyebrow and hears her mumbling.

"I didn't have that scar before..."

The woman moves slowly her hands in her hair she mumbles again.

"I guess I'm blonde too now..."

The witch just stares at her guest obviously in her own world, she decides to leave her some space for now, she will have time to ask her the many questions she has later. 

Heejin is changing Olivia's bandage to check how the healing process is going when she hears the blonde woman with still no name, sighing dramatically. She lifts an eyebrow and pats the wolf's head as she gets up.

"You okay?"

The taller woman hums somewhat happily.

"Oh yeah I'm fine and I remember everything. I just need time to recover completely."

The black haired woman nods expectantly.

"Oh my, where are my manners!"

The woman gets up and rise an hand, Heejin takes her hand and shakes it with an awkward smile, slightly amused by the weird girl.

"I'm Jinsol and I'm a betta mermaid."

The way she slowly talks, Heejin starts to think it's just a part of her and not due to the weariness she could be feeling. Jinsol has a lazy smile on her lips, her hand is warm in Heejin's and there's something soothing about her.

The peace of the shop is disturbed by Hyunjin's appearance. She is already changed into her cat form so she just jumps on the chair by the window and settles there. The sun is now up in the sky, she purrs.

• ──── ♆ ──── •

Jiwoo bursts through the door and everyone in the room jump due to the surprise. She is in sweats, Heejin can tell she's furious by the way her brows are furrowed and the way her jaw is clenched. The witch glances to the mermaid sitting with the cat on her lap. Jiwoo crumbles sitting down on a chair, head hanging low, Heejin gives a questionning look to Jinsol and Hyunjin, who jumps from her place on Jinsol's lap and changes back into her human form. They can hear the woman sniffles. The witch comes close to her, puts an hand on her shoulder and whispers to her.

"What happened Jiwoo? You can talk to me, you know?"

The cursed woman sniffles again.

"She- Sooyoung..."

Heejin squeezes Jiwoo's shoulder telling her everything is okay, she's here for her. Hyunjin's shifts to looks at the door and says quietly, with a tinge of anxiety in her voice.

"It's her behind the door, right?"

The witch looks up to the other black haired witch and confirms.

"Yves can't come in anyway, she isn't welcomed anymore. I banished her."

Jiwoo straightens her back and unbuttons the top of her shirt, when she shows the base of her neck, everyone gasps loudly, Olivia lets out a small whimper coming right to Jiwoo, ears low.

"But isn't it something you two do usually.."

"I was asleep Heejin, asleep! I told her to never do that, it's the second time! I was dumb enough to trust her again."

Jiwoo is screaming, she's unbelievably mad, at herself for still trusting the vampire, at Sooyoung for not respecting what they agreed on together. If Sooyoung was hungry, she always could ask Jiwoo, unless Sooyoung was unfairly mean, Jiwoo always let her feed. She noticed her lover was acting strange the past few weeks but now she bit her in her sleep, this was unlike her and mostly against the rules they set for the both of us.

Seeing the distress on Jiwoo's face, Jinsol gets up and walks toward her. She kneels in front of the woman and takes her hands, a small lazy smile on her lips, without saying a word, Jiwoo seems to relax. Hyunjin flinches at the roar coming from behind the door and takes notes to never make jealous a vampire.

Jiwoo takes the opportunity to yell in direction of the door.

"I dont care I'm not coming back Yves!"

They all flinch when they hear a deafening cry and thunder coming from outside. They watch the door with attention, waiting for what's coming next. And then there's a loud noise, something just hit the door, all of them can tell it's not the vampire. 

"Can you check Hyun?"

Hyunjin looks at Heejin with a grimace, slightly afraid of what could be on the other side of the door.

"Why me?"

The other witch just glares at her and Olivia barks quietly. The tall witch groans and mumbles to the wolf.

"I'm not a coward"

She reluctantly opens the door and gasps, she squats to take something on the ground and comes in.

"Oh my-"

Heejin stop her inspection of Jiwoo's bite to look at Hyunjin's hands, there's a bat. She frowns and asks what is going on. Hyunjin puts the bat on the table and runs to the back shop, coming back with a blanket.

"It's Yerim"

The wolf somehow nods to the statement and climbs on a chair close to the table, snuggling her snout on the bat. Heejin makes her way to the table and observes the little animal.

"She's just knocked out."

Hyunjin shrugs and glances at Jinsol still checking Jiwoo's little wound. The mermaid asks her if it's supposed to look like that, the woman shakes her head slowly.

"Dammit it will take forever to heal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally welcome jinsol to the family yay
> 
> don't forget to vote for loona at the AAA!!


	7. VII. IN EXTREMIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny steps in the plot

in extremis — on the edge

• ──── ☾ ──── •

They are all sitting around the table, observing Yerim, hoping she will wake up soon. Heejin prepared stewed apples and Olivia is keeping the bat warm under her chin. The wolf glances up and sighs at Jiwoo. Her brows furrow and she whispers at her.

"Oh I don't think you're allowed to tell me anything, don't you think you have something to tell Gowon?"

The animal moves her head to looks away. Just a bit after, the bat wakes up and tries to fly away. Jinsol catch her with one of her hand. The little animal starts to chewing on one of her fingers, she chuckles.

"Give her this, she's probably hungry"

Heejin gives the mermaid a little bowl with stewed fruits, the woman nods and tries to feed the bat. The whole room is less tense than few minutes ago thanks to Yerim's little whines when she eats.

The owner of the shop looks in her shelves for something and grins when she finds the jar she was looking for, a special ointment she made for Jiwoo a long time ago. She puts it on the table next to her.

"This might help your messy wound"

Jiwoo nods and thanks her while opening the jar. She sighs when applying the substance on her skin.

"She really did that badly"

Heejin hums in response, signifying she listening to Jiwoo.

"Even the first time she bit me it wasn't as messy as this."

The woman continue to grumbles sweet curses to Yves, the witch's lips tug into a smile.

"You do care"

Jiwoo leans on the chair pressing her lips together in a thin line.

"Of course I care, I love her...and I know, she was acting weird but she didn't talk to me and now this?"

She lets her head hit the table and sighs loudly again.

"Our relationship is based on trust from the beginning. And see, I can't trust her Heejin, look at what she did to me"

She looks at her left wrist under the table, she bites her lips and frowns, she's afraid of what she'll see on it.

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Heejin puts a blanket on Olivia, laying curled up with Yerim, still a bat but definitely feeling better, comfortably placed on her. Jiwoo smiles softly at the scene, and thinks about unhappy Gowon would be if she was here and seeing this. She's glad Hyejoo is able to make friends outside of her, Gowon and Yves, she never really left the manor and it started to worry the woman. But now she's relieved, she can trust Heejin, Hyunjin, even if she seems to not like the wolf she cares about her, and Yerim seems to be a really nice girl. She's now slightly worried at how Gowon will deal with her jealousy, but she trusts her.

The witch turns around glances at Jiwoo sitting at the table, resting her chin in her hand.

"How many days are you going to stay?"

Hyunjin, who was looking at the mermaid woman, shifts her eyes.

"She can stay at home."

"If it's not bothering your family Hyunjin, I'd like that very much!"

The cat witch shakes her head and grins widely.

"No everyone loves you at home, Jiwoo!"

• ──── ☾ ──── •

The girl is running out, she fought with her family once again. Nothing really unforgivable, just a small disagreement, she'll come back when she'll feel better and they'll probably talk about it again, but more relaxed and in the calm.

She is walking on the bridge at the end of the village, she about to leave the village to walk around in the forest nearby. She knows there's a clearing not so far, there's a soothing feeling when she goes there.

She walk on the path, in direction of the forest.


	8. VIII. MISERE NOBIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delayed but some- today  
i had some health issues and couldn't really post the chapter but here it is!

misere nobis — have mercy on us

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Hyunjin wakes Jiwoo up early to go to Heejin's shop, not that any of them needed anything there. So, here they are, sitting around the table with some tea Heejin made for everyone. Heejin's sitting behind her counter with Olivia laying at her feet, as usual now. Yerim is hanging on a shelf, sleeping peacefully. When arriving, Jiwoo takes sometimes to examine her and talks with Heejin. It wasn't unusual for vampires to change into animals sometimes, but still rare. Also, Yerim seems to be a "newborn", she will have to talk about it with Gowon, she probably can't control her powers very well yet.

"Hyunjin in her cat form is very cute, don't you think Jiwoo?"

Jiwoo glances at the woman talking to her and nods with a smile on her lips as Jinsol's fingers sink in the cat's fur. Indeed, the big fluffy red cat is incredibly cute, yawning on Jinsol's lap. Obviously, Hyunjin has decided that the woman was her new favorite person and spot to sleep. The woman wonders if the cat witch is doing this on the sole purpose of making Heejin jealous, which is not working at all, because the witch really took good care of a certain wolf girl, or really took a liking to the mermaid. But she has to admit something, the woman does have something, there's a thing very soothing about her, the way she moves and talks slowly and very curious about everything around her. Jiwoo makes a mental note to take time to talk with Jinsol later, once she's done dealing with her lover.

The door opens, later in the morning and Gowon comes inside. Jiwoo watches her sitting next to her, the vampire is clearly anxious.

"Yves didn't come back last night"

Jiwoo turns her attention back to the book she was reading before Gowon's arrival, feigning ignorance at her friend's statement. The vampire girl sighs, tilts her head toward the other woman and says in a whisper.

"I think you might want to see what I saw while coming here"

• ──── ☾ ──── •

They arrive at the first place Gowon saw. Her vampire nose can't fool her: there is other dead people around them, farther in the forest. She can distinguish a young woman, and 2 others men not to mention the one she found earlier. The vampire sticks her nose in the air and scrunches up her face, she really hates the smell of death. She tugs the other woman sleeve to grab her attention on where she wants to take her, they're near. Jiwoo points at the corpse, Gowon found earlier, in front of them and squats.

"Eww"

"You're dead Chaewon"

Gowon looks down and glares at the woman next to her.

"It's different, he was living before. I was born dead."

The woman only hums, examining the body, especially his throat where he was attacked. The wound is quite messy, that's odd.

"Aren't you disgusted? Not even a bit?"

Jiwoo looks up at Gowon and sighs.

"Chaewon I'm dating a vampire, and to be very honest I'm old enough to not be disgusted by dead people. Like seriously I'm over 200 years old."

The vampire nods slowly in understanding, she really thought humans were all disgusted by death but she always forgets that Jiwoo is definitely not like the rest of them.

Her thoughts wander to something else, she remembers seeing Hyejoo at Heejin's shop.

"Do you think Hyejoo will retransform in her human form someday?"

"Hm she will but not sure when."

Jiwoo stands up, paying attention to her surroundings, but there's only trees and more trees,. The perpetrator could still be around, they have to be careful.

"She didn't tell you about her family, did she?"

Gowon's eyebrows furrow slightly.

"No?"

"Well. They have a blood curse in her family."

"A blood curse?"

Jiwoo hums loudly nodding and closing her eyes, thinking about what Hyejoo told her some times ago.

"An hereditary curse, basically they transform into wolves when they are in danger. I think it's the first time she is in her wolf form. And I think that's why she didn't came back right away."

"Oh"

The woman sighs, there's something bothering her.

"Hyejoo was wounded when Heejin found her in the forest, I know they fought with Sooyoung but they would never hurt each other."

She points again at the corpse at their feet.

"Do you think it's Yves?"

Jiwoo shakes her head and bites her lips, deep in thought.

"I'd like to say no but I'm not really sure either, she has been acting weird lately."

Gowon nods, looking at the throat of the dead man laying on the ground.

"It doesn't look like her."

"I know...Was she ever messy like this?"

The vampire shakes her head rapidly. Her and Yves, she was still called Sooyoung at the time, grew up together and even when they were children, the other woman had this cool aura, always graceful, neat and in control of her thirst. She would never leave with blood dripping everywhere and a big wound. She liked when it was discreet, to Jiwoo's liking. This, obviously, wasn't Yves' doing. 

Gowon gasps at the realization.

"Wait. I can smell other bodies not far away. Do you think there's another vampire here?"

Jiwoo shrugs and starts to walk away, Gowon following close.

"I mean this is the Ha territory, I wouldn't dare coming here without declaring myself and least to hunt here that's literally the-"

The cursed woman stops her pace.

"Law. I know Chaewon but there's always vampires against following the rules and this is why vampire hunters are still a thing."

The vampire rises a brow and shrugs at Jiwoo's hint of irritation in her voice.

"You know, you're not allowed to call me by my name."

"And what are you gonna do? Attack me?"

"I mean, no, you're a friend but humans-"

Jiwoo cuts the vampire mid-sentence.

"I'm cursed to be immortal, it's been years, get over it now."

The woman starts moving again.

"Plus Chaewon is a super cute name. I'm sure Hyejoo thinks so too."

Red creeps on the vampire's cheeks, she looks away, she doesn't want the other woman to see this. She manages to stutter an answer.

"W-what are you talking about?"

The taller woman just chuckles at Gowon's obvious embarrassment.

They walks until they found a path in the forest and they follow it. An elegant blue butterfly flies around them for a moment and lands on Gowon's hand.

"Hm this might seems weird but I think he's telling us to follow him?"

"Oh so you speak to butterflies now?"

Jiwoo jokes, the vampire frowns a bit as she whines.

"It's not my fault, even animals think I'm a fairy princess!"

"But you're an actual princess, Chaewon."

The other woman says with a smirk while Gowon glares at her, she hates when people mentions that she is, in fact, a vampire princess, worthy heir of a whole dynasty. She is part of one of the most powerful and oldest vampire family. Once, she asked Yves if they were friends only because she was a princess and the other vampire just laughed it off saying Gowon would be an awful ruler, a pretty one, but still a terrible one. She decided that if Yves was afraid of her and wanted to be her friend for the power, she would never have said something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and a huge thank to my beta [Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/profile)


	9. IX. BONUM EX MALO NON FIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i forgot to post it yesterday haha
> 
> one more chapter to go

bonum ex malo non fit — no good comes from evil

• ──── ☾ ──── •

They've been walking around for a moment now, the sun is high in the sky, and still no trace of another vampire or Yves close to them. Gowon is starting to get worried, she doesn't remember the last time her friend was this angry not to mention Jiwoo, she never expected to see her furious one day.

The vampire's nostrils flares, someone is close, she can smell a mix of blood, sweat and tears. It's definitely their friend they're looking for. The other woman frowns seeing her friend sniffing the air. Gowon points the direction and talks.

"Yves is close"

Jiwoo nods checking if her knife was still in place. She starts to walk and suddenly turns around to look at Gowon's eyes.

"You stay here"

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

The vampire's brows furrow, she lets her mouth open.

"To kick her ass"

Her face changes into a grimace and she mumbles.

"But she is really angry, it's dangerous.."

Jiwoo smiles at the concerns her friend is showing.

"I trust her to not be that stupid"

• ──── ☾ ──── •

Jiwoo follows Gowon's instructions and walks between the thickets, attentive to every noises. Even discreet as possible, Yves would still spot her within a second if she's near.

She hears a scream not far away from her location, and she knows instead of running to rescuing whoever it could be, she should play the safe card. She might be immortal but not invincible.

As she approach the scene, she can hears whines from a girl and groans definitely from her love. She hides behind a tree, not wanting to disturb Yves in a hunt yet. She wants to make sure that she is the responsible on the dead bodies they found with Gowon. If yes, she'd make sure to kill her herself, another thing they agreed on.

Jiwoo frowns observing the vampire: her fangs are a big longer than usual, she has claws, her eyes are bright red showing how hungry she is. She is pinning a girl on a tree. It reminds her their first encounter, she shivers at the thought, not really their best memory together.

She can clearly hears the vampire talking to the girl trapped under her.

"You're not afraid of me human?"

"Should I?"

Yves growls loudly at the comment, the girl squirms under her trying to escape without much success.

Jiwoo's eyes widen a bit, she clenches her fists. She knows the girl, it's Heejin's friend. Yves is going to have a really bad time.

Jiwoo yells when Yves is about to sink her fangs into the girl's throat hoping it would be enough to stop her.

"Sooyoung!"

She grunts as she push herself off a little, runs her tongue on her long fangs, not letting the girl go, eyes staring at her prey. She speaks lowly.

"Why are you here?"

Jiwoo scoffs and say coldly.

"I could ask you the same."

Yves leans on the girl's neck, she licks her skin, the girl sobs loudly. Jiwoo feels her heart stopping for a moment before pleading the vampire, fighting back her own tears.

"Sooyoung please, leave her alone!"

Yves must've sensed the distress of the other woman, she calms herself, taking a deep breath, fangs and claws retracting. Jiwoo clutches her right wrist, it's burning.

The vampire weakens her grip on the girl and lets out a small whimper. She starts crying.

"I'm the worst, Jiwoo, I'm so evil"

She tries to look at the other woman in the eyes but she feels so much shame, she was about to drink up the girl and only because she was angry at herself. She did not felt good the past few months but she is at her limits now, she can't takes this anymore and she probably should've talk about her suffering with Jiwoo instead of trying to hide. She only lost the one she loved the most, or so she thinks.

She falls on her knees, fully sobbing, Jiwoo runs to grab her.

"No, Sooyoung"

She puts her hands on her shoulders as she squats in front of her.

"Look at me, please"

Sooyoung's vision is blurred by the tears but she tries.

"You're no evil and even if you were I'm here. I'm always here for you."

Jiwoo caress her cheek with one hand, erasing the trace of the tears on it.

"We have the eternity together, remember."

Yves' mouth curves into a smile, a genuine one. Jiwoo leaves a peck on those lips she loves so much, and whispers.

"I'm still mad at you"

The vampire bits her lips in a smile and puts her forehead on the other woman's.

"I deserve it"

The hear a cough and are reminded that they are not alone.

"Glad you're getting along guys but.."

Jiwoo glances at the girl and looks back at Yves with a small smile and nods.

"Sorry, I promise it won't hurt"

The vampire snaps her fingers and the black haired girl fall in a deep sleep, she catches her before she collapse on the ground. Jiwoo speaks, a bit concerned, emphasizing her last words.

"We have to take her to Heejin, she'll know what to do to make her forget this little event."

On their way to Heejin's shop, Jiwoo thinks back about the dead bodies and asks Yves about it. The vampire just shakes her head.

"No. None of the ones I bit were dead when I left. I made sure they were still alive, why?"

Jiwoo clenches her jaw, Gowon was right. They have to be careful and find whoever that might be.

"Because if they're dead, someone is eating after you."

• ──── ☾ ──── •

They're all sitting down at the table in the shop, waiting for Heejin to come back with good news about Yeojin. Jiwoo is sitting next to her lover but doesn't look at her, she's observing the cat still lying on Jinsol's lap, she is not really surprised. Yves keeps her eyes on her cup of tea, thinking deeply and sighs from time to time. The mermaid is sitting at the opposite of the woman and studies closely the vampire. They reach for the biscuits placed on the table at the same time, their hands touch and Jinsol jolts at the touch.

"Oh.."

The vampire frowns.

"What?"

Jinsoul shrugs not looking at the vampire.

"You're sick."

Jiwoo arched a brow.

"We figured this one out, this is why we are here actually."

The mermaid shakes her head.

"I mean I kind of sensed why, it's because of what Yves eats or something like this, that wasn't very clear."

Yves and Jiwoo look at each other before looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Because of my blood?"

Jinsol moves the plate on the table and place her hands in front of the vampire and says with pleading eyes.

"May I?"

The vampire looks at Jiwoo who just hums and nods. She sighs and puts reluctantly her hands on the mermaid's. Jinsol removes her hands after half of a minute with a weird face. The vampire looks at her worriedly.

"What?"

"You're like intolerant? I'm not sure but your body is tired of something that you always consume?"

"What?"

Jiwoo scoffs and looks at the woman by her side.

"You've been drinking my blood and my blood only for decades. It makes sense."

Jinsol smiles awkwardly at the couple. Heejin arrives at the same time and says nonchalantly.

"Diversify your diet and you should be fine. Glad the mermaid saved us hours of research to me and Jiwoo."

Heejin talks quietly to herself.

"Vampires aren't very different from humans."

The vampire grunts loudly and Jinsol smiles shyly at the witch but the grimace she was doing earlier comes back slowly. Jiwoo tilts her head and asks her.

"What is it Jinsol?"

The mermaid doesn't look up, clearly avoiding their gazes.

"I think my capacity to read minds came back at the worst moment. And Yves is, as surprising as it seems, a very open person."

The vampire blushes and gulps trying to look anywhere but in Jinsol's direction biting her lips to hide her embarrassment. The mermaid glances in Yves direction.

"I have to tell you that nothing happened with Jiwoo, I wouldn't dare. And...ew get a room. "

She looks at Jiwoo in the eyes this time.

"Jiwoo, she is really sorry, believe me."

Jinsol puts her hands on her face trying to hide herself and Yves gets up and says with her face flushed.

"J-just shut up."

• ──── ☾ ──── •

"I know no one asked but Yeojin is doing fine, probably scared for life. It's going to be hard to erased her memory."

Jiwoo relaxes and Yves lets out a huge relieved sighs. Jinsol puts down Hyunjin and gets up. She says sheepishly.

"I can try something."

Heejin shrugs and makes her way to the back of her shop, gesturing Jinsol to follow her.

"I guess, if you know what you're doing."

At everyone's surprise, Hyunjin comes back to her human form. Yves observes her with amazed eyes, slightly jealous that the witch could changed her form so easily.

The dark haired woman gently grabs Jiwoo's wrist and examines it before talking with a brow arched but not really surprised.

"I can't believe your bond is still untouched."

Yves' jaw drop a bit.

"H-how do you know"

Jiwoo smiles at her softly and shows her wrist with the two little mark of Yves' bite on her skin.

"The mark, Sooyoung, it's still here"

Hyunjin hums faintly, a small smile making its way on her lips, and walks toward the back of the shop, leaving the couple alone for a moment.


	10. X. IRA FUROR BREVIS EST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the first part.

ira furor brevis est — anger is brief madness

• ──── ☽ ──── •

Yves growls at the vampire standing in front of her. The unknown dares to enter her territory without notifying her, first mistake. He dares to kill on her territory, second mistake. And now he has the nerve to talk back? His last mistake. He will have to pay.

Jiwoo explained her that they found corpses with Gowon and were suspecting a vampire hunting here. They found him rather quickly. Obviously the dark haired man is cocky and wants to put on a fight, and if that's what he wants, Yves is going to give it to him.

She runs toward him and punches him with all her might, no one dares to hunt on her territory without her permission.

He gets up grunting and holding his chin, seems like Yves forgot a bit how to fight after all these years of living peacefully with her friends and her lover.

"You know I was hungry."

The dark haired man moves grabs her wrist and shoves her against a tree, Jiwoo's face scrunches, she isn't worried vampires are tougher than this but still. Her eyes widen when she notices, or more like fails to notice the other vampire's presence.

"And I still am."

She's not fast enough, he already has his hand on her throat. She gasps for air and tries to stay calm, this is not the first time a vampire attacks her, she can deal with this one too. He's lifting her, tightening the grip on her neck.

"And you came with a meal, so convenient."

Jiwoo can't see Yves from where she is so she decides it's time to act. She needs to moves fast, so she does: grabbing the wrist of her aggressor, she manages to kick his face with all of her strength.

Falling down, Jiwoo grabs the knife in the pocket of her coat and stabs his hand to the ground, she is trying to gain time. She tries to run to Yves who only manages to get up now but the man is faster and grabs her by her hair, she screams. He grabs once again her throat.

"Oh so you think you can fight me, human."

While observing her, he violently pins her on the nearest tree, she whimpers and tries to escape. He moves his hand on her shoulder, he's using so much strength to keep her down, tears start to fill her eyes. She isn't really scared, but it hurts as hell, her body and pride.

"I have to admit you're kind of cute for a simple human!"

Yves is about to run to him when he glances at her.

"No, no, dear, I'll kill her if you come close"

He talks lowly, close to Jiwoo's ear almost biting her, she wants to throw up. Jiwoo takes the opportunity of his closeness to headbutt his nose. She's satisfied with the sound of something cracking, he yells and throws her to the ground.

"So you think I'm a simple human"

The man scratchesJiwoo's arm as she runs away, Yves jumps to kick him in his throat. She yells at him.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here uninvited, killing lost souls and trying to kill me and my lover?"

She walks in his direction, he doesn't move, she doesn't like it. With reason, the man is a lot faster than her. He grabs her neck and her arm, pins her on a tree. With a sly smile he says.

"And you, who are you?"

He bites her neck, drinks a bit and laughs. Tears are running down on both women's cheeks, the man is fast they can't do much. If he fed on human blood recently he's stronger and will only get stronger by drinking Yves' blood. She's from an old lineage of vampire, she was born vampire and carries a lot of strength and knowledge in her blood. From what Jiwoo can observe about him, he seems to be a newborn, just like Yerim, no wonder why he's so strong. She smiles sadly looking at her injured arm, he really didn't missed her. She glances at Yves, she is mouthing her to run and to trust her. Jiwoo nods slowly with a sigh, discreetly moves on all four to the bushes close to her. She meets the face of a wolf and gasps.

"Hyejoo? What are you doing here?"

The wolf moves and licks her arm, Jiwoo oddly feels better, she takes note to look at this later.

"I hope we're not too late."

Gowon says sheepishly, the woman shrugs.

"We almost died but it's fun you know"

The short vampire grimaces. The other woman watches the wolf walking out the bushes slowly, teeth showing and growling lowly. Jiwoo frowns, did she get bigger?

Yves whimpers, the man is trying to tear her arm apart. The wolf comes close in his back, she seems to get bigger and bigger, looks like she's half of his height now. She snarls and the vampire stops what he's doing to look at the animal behind him. He smiles and throws the other vampire away, she coughs but she's safe now.

"We meet again"

He laughs loudly, the black wolf jumps high on him. He yells and squirms but it's too late, Olivia already ripped one of his arm off. He manages to gets up but she follow him close and pushes him to the ground with her paws and growls. Drool is threading off her mouth. The women around look at the scene a bit horrified. The wolf snarls again and bites the neck of the vampire with so much force she chops off his head. She is about to bite again.

"Hyejoo enough! He's dead!"

Jiwoo screams while getting up, she walks to her lover and checks on her.

"You okay?"

Yves nods and asks about Jiwoo's arm, she explains Hyejoo licked it just before and it's healing quite fast now.

There's a loud noise and a puff of smoke around the wolf. They all look with a frown in her direction. Hyejoo comes out of the cloud, blood all over her face, the top of her body and hands. 

Jiwoo throws her long coat to the girl with a small smile.

"Don't catch a cold"

The dark haired girl looks at herself and grabs the coat to cover her body. She smiles softly and asks.

"So everyone is okay?"

The women nod, Yves tries to get up with Jiwoo's help.

"You saved me"

Hyejoo frowns.

"Of course I saved you!"

Yves lets out a relieved sigh.

"And you are you okay? Vampires blood is kind of poisonous to non-vampire"

Hyejoo makes a disgusted face and spits on the ground.

"It's incredibly bitter and disgusting but I don't think it will harm me, you know"

The vampire shrugs with a smile on her lips. They hear Gowon throwing up behind them. Jiwoo walks to her.

"I'll take care of her, I think you two need to talk."

They both sigh as Jiwoo walks away with a sick Gowon. They looks at each other for a moment.

"I'm not really good at this"

Hyejoo nods at the words and looks away. Yves speaks again.

"I'm sorry, Hyejoo, you got hurt by my fault."

"No! I'm mean yeah..but it's fine. I'm a wolf."

The vampire rises a brow.

"About that, I never told you because you know it's not automatic..not everyone can change in my family so.."

Yves shakes her head with a smile.

"No, I get it! At least you told Jiwoo, I'm glad."

• ──── ☽ ──── •

They are walking to Heejin's shop, Hyejoo needs to thank her for taking care of her. The walk is quite but not awkward.

"Do you think Gowon hates me?"

Yves looks at the young woman surprised.

"I don't think she would ever hate you but you just killed a vampire in front of her. You know she's sensible to this."

Hyejoo sighs heavily and pouts.

They arrives at the shop, Gowon and Jiwoo are already there and they probably already explained what happened.

Hyejoo is the one opening the door and she faces Heejin who widens her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry"

Jiwoo smiles from her sit, so the Jeon Heejin can stutter.

"This is Hyejoo, or Olivia for you."

The witch nods furiously with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oww Hyunjin these are my thighs!"

As per as usual, since a moment now, the cat girl is sleeping on Jinsol's lap, or more like pretending for now. Hyejoo's mouth curves into a small smile.

"O-oh my! Follow me I'll give you clothes and let you.."

Heejin gestures around Hyejoo's face before turning around fast and walks away. The other woman follow her in the back of the shop with a low chuckle.

Jiwoo looks at Yves, who's clearly exhausted. She bites her lips and talks.

"There's another vampire out there making newborns"

Gowon, whose face is on the table, groans loudly. They will have to investigate and probably kill another vampire, but probably a pure one this time. She's not really happy about it, but the law is the law. They will need a full strength Yves for that and she needs to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the end of this story. at least the first part. i hope y'all enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> thanks again to my beta [Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/profile), if you can read french you should check her story!!

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and leave kudos, thank you!!


End file.
